


林裡的花朵（The Flower In The Woods）

by Morrey_Liu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Control, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrey_Liu/pseuds/Morrey_Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻譯自BlueMonkey, ThornyHedge的《The Flower In The Woods》</p><p>一位12歲的長湖鎮小男孩在林地裡遇到一位神秘的男人，從此他無法克制自己不去想他。經過了24年，他們才開始真正認識彼此。</p><p>註：這邊提到青年部分的未成年幻想，那些都沒有發生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 小白花

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Flower In The Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792984) by Anonymous. 



　　傍晚夕陽的倒影映射在平靜的水面上。

　　朱紅與赭黃色調在陰暗的深藍下交織混合，任何一位新手畫家都會愛上這幅景色，在畫布上落下第一筆之前，只能為它的超然意境讚嘆、惋惜。

　　孩子們圍繞著漁夫的駁船玩耍，有些孩子一度分心望向天際，看得入神，然後又回到他們的遊戲上。這天已接近尾聲，昏暗的天色從東方的大地覆蓋而來，宣告他們必須盡快回到父母身邊。

　　不過他們可還沒準備回家。

　　「我數到二十！」一個綁著馬尾的長髮女孩叫道，「我們再玩一次！」

　　她正處在尷尬的少女時期，就跟其他孩子一樣，比誰都還淘氣。她的外表看起來像個流浪者，穿著一襲破褸，皮膚上有幾處燒燙傷的痕跡，這並沒影響她的喜悅，也沒影響她和朋友們的互動。有些漁民忿忿抱怨，說他們現在年紀夠大了，應該幫忙工作賺錢，而不是成天到處玩耍。他們很頑強，根本不理會那些批評。

　　每年這個時候，通往長湖鎮的湖岸長滿青苔，難以行走。到了秋季，運送酒桶的河流，其另一端的廣闊森林就會換上美麗的顏色，不過更難熬的是即將到來的寒冷，連續好幾個星期，沒有孩子選擇乘坐酒桶的遊戲，但是捉迷藏卻永遠不會失色。

　　一群孩子在第一聲數下後各自散開，有些人躲到大岩石的後面，其中有位男孩大膽地靠近湖邊，希望女孩不會發現他在這裡。

　　每個人都在不同的方向，有人躲進停靠的船隻裡，也有人在砍倒的大樹後面找到絕佳的躲藏之地。

　　沒有人看見這位自認最聰明的男孩溜進森林裡。

　　他說服著自己，這不是明確規定的禁地，只是沒人喜歡來這裡。鎮上流傳著一些傳說，是關於居住在森林裡的人類，在水上貿易道路的另一頭也不是只有這附近的人們，他們都稱之為野人。

　　不過，只要他的視線不離開他的家園，肯定就不會出事。

　　黑髮男孩輕聲哼著歌，小心翼翼地走著，盡量避免踩到斷裂的樹枝，他知道自己很安全，因為還能聞到湖邊附近的房子在烹煮晚飯的氣味。

　　除了小鳥在樹上鳴叫的聲音，森林格外安靜，他抬頭一望，陽光透過樹葉冠層灑下金色塵屑，頓時被這幅景象吸引。男孩沒注意自己將會走到哪裡，不小心粗大的樹根絆倒。

　　他的身形又瘦又高，在這種情況下失去平衡，翻了個滾，他甩下手臂避免撲倒在地上，但還是狼狽地跌了一跤，額頭撞上其它樹根，痛得忍不住大叫一聲，對自己這樣冒失感到惱怒，他舉起手摸摸摔傷的地方，傷口正在流血。

　　要是母親看到了，一定會不高興。

　　遠處傳來女孩響亮的聲音，「二十！躲好了沒，我要來囉！」

　　漁民紛紛回到船塢上的家，她在那裡謹慎地繞過第一道障礙區，假裝湖岸不是她搜索的目標，試圖將其他人引出藏身之地。大家都知道Holly最沒創意，老是躲在船塢的房子附近，果不其然，男孩從森林裡就看見她坐在水車旁邊。

　　他停留在原地，因為只要他一動，女孩就會聽見樹枝被踩斷的聲音，對方似乎沒聽見他剛才喊叫。不過他不能再冒一次險了，所以他靜靜觀看，很快地，Thom與Holly一個接著一個被抓到，他敢打賭這回合一定會贏。

　　女孩始終沒發現他在林裡。

　　他的頭隱隱作痛，不禁皺起眉頭，他其實不是很喜歡荒郊野外，不過他喜歡此刻的感覺，就好像他是孤獨一人。

　　他身後有個細小的裂縫，穿越樹木向外延伸，它不可能通到多遠以外，男孩的心跳快得像頭被獵捕的小鹿。他確實喜歡孤獨，但是在他年輕的骨子裡，也開始想像某天他就不會是一個人在森林裡。他願意成為那個人，那個還沒被抓到的人。

　　這只是心裡的幻想，替一場十三歲的孩子隨意都能找出玩伴的捉迷藏遊戲增添點刺激。他循著聲音的方向，不發出一點聲響，動作卻像驢子一樣笨拙。

　　男孩烏黑的眼眸望向微暗的森林冠層，這才發現自己已經走進森林深處，以前從來不敢這麼深入──遠超出他父母允許的範圍。但是他的父母並不在這裡，再說落下的松葉和忍冬的香味聞起來太美妙了。有人走在前方──他不覺得那人是他的朋友，他們都沒有他這麼大膽。他要一探究竟。

　　當他們回到鎮上以後，這將會成為一段精彩的故事。

　　男孩原本以為聽見了一陣竊竊私語，一種很陌生的語言，不過還是被他當成樹上松鼠的叫聲，而不以為意。他繞過杜松灌木叢，跪在一小片開滿風鈴草的草地邊。那裡有個人──一個男人，不對，男孩立刻察覺到那不是人類。他耳朵是尖的，接近白金色的頭髮又長又直，像是女人的。

　　男人沒發現這位陌生人的存在，他闊步繞著這片草地，一次、兩次，然後停下來陷入沉思。

　　他是優雅美麗的，與人類無法相比，如同這位已經長大的男孩亦是。男孩瞭解這裡都是工人階級的漁民，他們居住在湖面上，仰賴湖泊帶來的益處維生，後果就是得到泡水起皺的皮膚，以及隨著年齡增長而變得粗糙、飽歷風霜的面容。

　　他的母親有一頭漂亮的栗色秀髮，他的父親經常提到自己在知道她的名字之前，就因為這點而愛上她。與這種生靈如絲綢般傾洩覆蓋的長髮比起來，實在枯燥、遜色多了。

　　其實各方面都是。

　　走到草地之外的林地上，男人把手貼著白蠟樹的樹幹，抬頭向上望去，最有趣的事情發生了。他低聲呢喃一些話，男孩聽不清楚他說了什麼，但是微風開始隨著他說話的動作穿梭樹林，沙沙作響。

　　男孩被眼前美麗的生靈和意外的奇遇吸引，忍不住發出一聲驚嘆。當這位神秘的幻術師朝他回頭，男孩立刻就後悔了。他的雙眼就像他的頭髮一樣純淨，巋然不動地注視著男孩。

　　那瞬間，男孩看見了原始、未馴服的畫面，人類遺產以外的森林景象。不過糟糕的是──這個生靈也知道他的存在了。

　　對方立即潛入樹木後頭，融入背景之中，不見蹤影。

　　「等等……等一下！」男孩大喊著，這個生靈是他見過最美也是最令人畏怯的生物。

　　他不知道是否應該到此為止。

　　唉，如同鬼魅一般，那個生靈就這麼消失在被他施過法的樹林裡，只剩男孩獨自愣在草地前，這裡令他著迷，同時也感到危險。

　　男孩試圖找到出路，回到河邊，此刻他應該贏了這場遊戲，可是以後將再也看不到林裡的那片空地。其實，那些樹木看起來比他遇上神秘的精靈之前還古老──因為那個男人確實有經過這裡──而且除了他之外，沒人有辦法對這裡瞭若指掌。

　　「別走！」黑髮男孩在美麗的生靈身後喊著。「求求你…我…」

　　 _我的生命需要一點美好，除了魚腥味、濕冷的小鎮和簡樸的居民以外的東西。_

　　「我沒有惡意，我只是想打個招呼。」

　　但是，他只是在對著空氣說話，生靈像是暴雨中的火焰，在他面前消失。他剛才所在的地方開了一朵小白花，是男孩僅存的依賴。

　　男孩第一個反應就是彎下腰，想把它摘下，後來卻收手改變心意。不行，既然他留下這朵花，那他一定還會回到這裡。男孩一心希望那位高大、完美的金髮男人會回來。

　　當那雙眼與他對視時，他第一次有這種感覺──兩腿之間的肉體開始覺醒，躁動。

　　那晚，他躺在床上，額頭上敷著草藥，胃裡裝滿母親的燉鹿肉，他撫摸自己，想著那雙淺色、空靈的眼睛。

────────────────────

　　男孩經常來看那朵白花，只要可以，他幾乎每天都到林地。一年四季，白花綻放不謝，就算遍地冰雪堆積，湖面結冰堵塞了長湖鎮的水道，它依舊生機盎然。

　　幾年過去，男孩長得高大壯碩，但是陌生的金髮男人卻從沒回來過，不久後他便開始思考，那天下午在森林撞到頭，之後的奇遇也許只是一場夢。

　　自從發現白花以來，至今已過了七年，歲月再次佔有了它。這朵白鈴一天比一天憔悴，此後的第三天，年輕男孩發現花瓣邊緣開始泛黃。

　　四天後，白花凋謝了。

　　花期已逝，年輕男孩想再見到來自森林的神秘生靈的希望也隨之枯萎。

　　他當場跪下，就如金髮男人那天做的，伸手觸碰它。這些年以來，他的幾位朋友搬離長湖鎮，還有一位溺水身亡。Holly原本想嫁給他，但是他還沒準備好接受這一切。

　　不是在他只能思念那雙眼睛的時候。

　　白花的花瓣在他的觸摸下凋落，飄落在滿地紅黃相間的葉毯上。那瞬間，男孩敢發誓，在樹梢的摩挲聲中，他還聽見一聲嘆息。

　　七年來，他一直為這朵白花著迷，而那處開滿風鈴草的草地，經過這段時間後又會變成什麼樣子。最後一刻，他放開了手中的殘骸。


	2. 舊地重遊

　　「爸爸！爸爸，快來看！」  
  
　　湖面上的簡陋屋子裡，年幼的蒂妲指著外面喊著，興奮的表情點綴了她紅潤的臉頰。  
  
　　「怎麼了？」她的姊姊雪歌問道，不像他的妹妹有那份童真的好奇心。她暫時停下洗魚的工作。  
  
　　他們的父親更想聽聽她會說什麼。  
  
　　「外面在下雪！」  
  
　　巴德笑了笑。「是啊，的確如此，想出去玩嗎？」  
  
　　「我想！」她回答。  
  
　　巴德總是無法拒絕孩子的要求，他與他們母親（願她安息）的婚姻或許始終都是出終利益考量，可是這並不表示他的孩子們就不是他這一生最重要的人。  
  
　　他們個個都有與荷莉一樣的棕灰色頭髮，他的兩個女兒都遺傳到她刻苦耐勞、孝順的個性，而她們的哥哥，貝恩，則是生性好奇，此外再加上他對於冒險的渴望，某天勢必會讓這個小男孩遇上麻煩。  
  
　　自從荷莉過世之後，他們的家就不再像巴德已經適應的那樣乾淨了，無論他們想盡各種辦法掩飾，這裡永遠都聞得到魚腥味。這是他們的生計，他們幾乎餐餐都得吃魚，無可避免。  
  
　　降雪為巴德的臉上帶來笑容，他很快就回憶起曾經，感覺還是個孩子，一邊欣賞今年冬季的第一場雪。現在他和當初那些玩伴都為人父母了──至少那些依然還住在這裡的玩伴都是。  
  
　　「去吧，玩得開心點。」他跟女孩說。「另外看好貝恩。」他交給雪歌幾枚硬幣。「回家的路上買些麵包和牛奶，我要去森林裡，看看能不能獵到一頭鹿當今天的午餐，替我照顧好妳的哥哥跟妹妹。」  
  
　　長湖鎮的人類中，他仍然是少數一位踏進森林不會害怕的人，這也造成其他人在他背後議論紛紛，使他漸漸獨來獨往，不過巴德早就習慣了。他熟記森林的路徑和陷阱，即使偏離了主要道路，在寬闊的樹海中，他還是能輕鬆地找到方向。  
  
　　箭已搭在弦上，他悄悄在景物中潛行，巴德的穿著不如雪景的雪白，所以他必須躲在樹林裡掩護自己。一頭鹿啊……他已經很多年沒獵到鹿了，他的孩子們知道他會盡最大的努力，為他們帶一些魚以外的食物，但也同樣注定夜幕低垂時，他將會空手而返。  
  
　　也許今天不會再像那天了，他蹲在一行足跡旁，這不是鹿的腳印，雖然很像，非常的像，可是太大了。  
  
　　他在林間空地裡找到了牠，一隻雄偉的生物，和栗木一樣的棕色，牠的鹿角高聳壯麗，像是森林的王者。  
  
　　牠不是一頭普通的鹿，是隻大角鹿，而且非常的大──比他之前看過的都還大，甚至超乎他的想像。牠壯觀的鹿角，其寬度差不多是巴德的兩倍身高，牠的雙眼承戴著超越獸性的智慧。  
  
　　牠的眼神雪亮，就好像二十年前巴德在森林裡遇見的那位神秘男人。  
  
　　他怔愣著，動也不動，這隻動物似乎還不知道他在這裡，雖然牠的耳朵好像探測到什麼東西而抽動了一下。牠瞧了四周一眼，然後繼續低下頭嗅著牠的食物。  
  
　　「我看見你持弓瞄準我的鹿。」一陣聲音飄過巴德的耳邊。  
  
　　或者只是一陣風？  
  
　　大角鹿抬起頭，直直望著巴德身後的某個方向，牠全身散發一股超然的優美，緩緩走向他。大角鹿盯著他，雙方四目相接，這瞬間巴德無法頓時瞄準動物，箭身射出去，卻只落在林地上。  
  
　　巴德轉著圈子，仍然持弓不放，尋找聲音來源。「我……我並沒有打算殺了牠，是牠嚇到我了，」他膽怯地說。「這座森林很危險。」  
  
　　「當它與對方交談時，危險只來自於揮動武器的人。」  
  
　　當大角鹿停下來時，男人出現在動物的身後，他的長袍如冰雪一般潔白，圍繞著他隨風飄逸，宛如夏季微風裡的薄紗。長袍的內側有深淺相間的掐絲繡紋，相較之下，布料看起來不會這麼透明。他舉目看著巴德，一手撫摸著坐騎的側身，在他腳下有朵他年輕時看過的花，那朵令他朝思暮想的花。「放下你的武器吧，陌生人，我們都沒有惡意。」  
  
　　「是 **你** 。」巴德照他的要求放下弓弩，因為訝異而放軟態度，意識到對方就是早已被他當作一場夢，從思緒中放逐的那個生靈。現在竟然活生生地站在他面前。「上次我來到這裡時，你也讓它開花了，那時我還是個孩子，而你看起來卻一點也沒變。」  
  
　　「當然了，」男人不以為意，似乎又想轉身離開，現在他的動物伙伴已經不受威脅。「你還不明白嗎，人類的孩子？」  
  
　　「有什麼好明白的？」巴德把弓弩掛在肩上。「我已經長大成人，而你完全沒有變老。我父親曾說有個種族居住在這座森林裡，外表跟人類很相似，不過他們更高大更美麗，而且他們活著有上千年了。當我還是孩子時，在森林裡曾經見過一個這樣的人，就在這裡，我不得不相信你就是其一。」  
  
　　男人望著這片林地，好像在思考這番話，他的笑容有所保留，彷彿在談論幾個世紀以前的事。「白蠟樹附近的風鈴草，哎，從那天起你就有所改變了。我始終不曾見你拿過弓或是匕首，而且你也不會隨意摘下花朵。如今你在這裡，一個男人，終究還是放棄曾經看到的。我不會放任你在這片境域裡狩獵，男孩，當然不光是為了我的坐騎。」  
  
　　巴德噘起嘴，看起來就像他還是十二歲當時的樣子。「我不會殺牠，」他輕聲地說。「而且你不認識我，我也不認識你。我是巴德，來自長湖鎮，三個失去母親的孩子的父親，雖然我來這裡的確是為了獵鹿，好餵飽他們的肚子，但是我絕對不會殺了你的鹿。」  
  
　　精靈聳聳肩，對巴德的說法不感興趣。或說他其實沒看見人類舉著武器瞄準他的坐騎？「冬季這個時期，森林裡這片區域沒有普通的鹿。」他回頭對他說。「恐怕現在你還是得回到孩子身邊，為他們抓條魚。」  
  
　　他不知道這麼說會不會改變男人的心意。  
  
　　好，他認輸，巴德舉起雙手表示和平。「我無意要傷害你的坐騎，或是你。那天看見你之後，我每天都來到林裡，只希望能再見你一面，最後還是不得不打消對你的想像。我把我的名字告訴你，難道你不告訴我你的？」  
  
　　男人不為作動，緩緩轉過身來，他沒有表情的面容隱約透露出一點疑惑。這張臉讓巴德感覺這個男人長年來都不曾表現出任何情緒，非常不真實。「我可沒問你的名字， **長湖鎮的巴德** 。」他說這句話的同時，巴德全身起了一陣哆嗦──好像對方放棄了某種私人的力量，並將這股力量授予他。「是什麼讓你認為這麼做就能逼我說出我的名字？」  
  
　　「這是一種禮貌，」巴德慢慢走向男人。「我告訴你我的名字，你也告訴我你的，然後雙方握個手，因為我們曾經見過，就這麼簡單。我，」他先伸出手，用力一晃。「是長湖鎮的巴德。」  
  
　　「我還是第一次聽說你。」現在男人感覺到威脅，因為對方的無禮，以及被要求透露他不想分享的東西，他向後退了一步，大角鹿也跟著他移動。「長湖鎮的巴德。」  
  
　　巴德無法往他的方向再踏近一步，雙腳完全不能動彈，精靈高揚起頭，一轉身又再次消失。  
  
　　巴德惱怒地發出哼聲，這個……這個 **生靈** 居然把他當成無賴一樣打發掉。他低頭看看自己，其實也能明白為什麼會這樣，他穿著日常服裝，一身呆板的灰色和棕色，無論雪歌洗了多少次，還是洗不掉魚腥味，這就已經很失禮了，再說他的頭也有三天沒洗，只用皮革繫帶綁著，指甲裡也藏污納垢的。  
  
　　他 **是個** 普通凡人，一直都是這副模樣。而那位森林裡的男人──絕對非比尋常。  
  
　　巴德轉身，午餐只能算了，晚上他們又得吃魚。但是他的四周已經不是剛才發現大角鹿和男人的那片林地，更遭的是夜暮似乎垂下面紗。他不是在早上遇見那個生靈的嗎？  
  
　　巴德迷路了，這裡的樹木非常密集，雖然看得見光，可是並不是從林裡的方向而來，他看不到星辰，以前也沒來過這個地方。  
  
　　 **真是見鬼！** 他心裡暗罵。巴德被那位陌生男人搞得心煩意亂，都到他忘記時間和迷路的地步。  
  
　　他不太擔心他的孩子們，如果他回去得太晚，雪歌會處理好他們的晚餐。只是，他認不出來這裡的每個地標，發瘋似地四處張望，希望起碼可以得到方向感。  
  
　　寒意刺進他的身子骨裡，他開始慌了。  
  
　　白雪漸漸融入夜色的深藍裡，森林裡沒有一個地方能讓他想起曾經來過這裡。這片區域不在他早上的出發點和行走的距離之間，完全沒道理，儘管如此，他仍然反覆探查每個方向的環境，只知道這座森林是向內延伸的。  
  
　　正當他以為沒有希望時，身後傳來燃燒柴火的聲音，啪啦作響，然後空氣暖和了起來。  
  
　　隨後又傳來一群孩子的笑聲。  
  
　　巴德緩緩轉向聲音來源，當然他必須推測，因為他剛剛才經過目前響起歡笑聲的地方，而且那裡原本又黑又冷。這又是另一個林地的幻象嗎？  
  
　　但是轉身之後，毫無疑問，眼前的景象是真的，就只有幾棵樹的距離，旁邊有座老舊的噴泉和燃燒的柴火。  
  
　　柴火的溫暖吸引他靠近，他伸出發抖的雙手。  
  
　　「妳們幾個孩子在這裡做什麼？」他問道，盡量控制住打顫的牙齒。  
  
　　其中一人如鬼魅幻影般圍繞著火光起舞，對他笑道。「先生，你很冷嗎？快過來，來跟我們一起跳舞，我們不會咬人的。」其他四個小女孩也呵呵地笑了。  
  
　　巴德完全無法理解。  
  
　　「你也可以坐在火堆旁邊。」她笑著說。「別擔心，你很安全的，我們向你保證。」  
  
　　巴德一臉茫然，走到火堆前一棵倒地的原木上坐著。「我已經步行好長一段時間了，」他說，看起來像個還在夢裡徘徊的人，試圖搞清楚這一連串的意外。「我想我大概迷路了。妳們是誰？妳們的家在哪裡？」  
  
　　「別擔心我們，」最小的女孩說，她臉上長滿雀斑，一頭凌亂的栗色頭髮，到處亂翹，脖子上圍著白色的動物皮毛，她們肯定不是長湖鎮的居民。「我們來這裡是為了保護你，把你留在林裡。雖然這裡很全安，但是討厭的北方狼群老是把這裡弄得一團糟。別害怕，旅行者，也不用擔心我們的家。」  
  
　　警鐘在巴德的腦袋裡敲響，這不合理啊──一群孩子獨自在陰冷的森林裡。他更加擔心自己的家人了，他們現在也一定在家裡擔心的要命。  
  
　　他站起身，吞吞吐吐地說。「我得走了，」他告訴她們。「我的孩子們需要我。」  
  
　　他一說完，女孩們個個發笑。「別傻了，」其中一位女孩發現他真的搞不清楚狀況，說道。「他不讓你走，你就不能走，不然你只會回到這裡，沒完沒了。除非他允許，否則你就回不了家，自己瞧。」  
  
　　「他？」巴德歪著腦袋，頓時恍然大悟。「妳是說那個白金色長髮的男人？」彷彿那個生靈的柴火可以將他困在這裡。  
  
　　女孩們一個接著一個停止跳舞，所有人都皺起眉頭看他。雖然她們的面容沒有變化，可是感覺都不像孩子了。  
  
　　「當然，你不相信我們，那就走啊，再去試試。」  
  
　　就這樣，她們消失在森林裡，好像她們從來沒出現過。火堆瞬間息滅，原木埋進土壤中，被積雪覆蓋，頃刻之間，孩子們和柴火的餘跡全部從這世上消失，巴德再度獨自陷入森林的嚴寒裡。  
  
　　此時，他比當年還相信自己會再次跌倒、撞到頭，如同他還是孩子的那天。巴德將雙手塞進薄皮革大衣的口袋裡，拖著沉重的腳步往反方向而行。營火的餘溫在他身上並沒有延續多久，很快地，他的腳趾已經麻痺，淚水在睫毛上結了霜。  
  
　　他試著想像雪歌、蒂妲和貝恩都聚集在家裡的小餐桌前，希望自己有為他們留下足夠的柴火。  
  
　　終於，雙腳背叛了他，還是跌倒了，就像還是身材瘦長的男孩的那時。他沮喪地大喊。「拜託老天行行好，快結束這場瘋狂遊戲！」  
  
　　他只需要開口。  
  
　　長髮男人蹲在他的面前，微妙的笑容停留在古老的表情上，但是沒有回應。  
  
　　「我到底做了什麼？」巴德問他。「我放過你的鹿，什麼都沒殺。多年來我一直看守你的花，每天都來林裡，我已經向你示出我的善意，而你……就以我的痛苦為樂嗎？」  
  
　　「除了你所居住的湖，你對這個世界幾乎一無所知，不是嗎？」這次男人是真誠地微笑，竟是出乎意料的親切和溫暖。「聽我的聲音，告訴我你的感覺，巴德。」  
  
　　當他的名字被召喚時，胸口之下就有某種躁動的感覺，實際上只是心跳而已，卻完美地說明對方的意思。這是一股力量，一種控制。  
  
　　「陌生人，給你我的名字，就等於給了你很多東西，多過於我確定想要給你的。不過你說得沒錯，你一直都很細心照顧我的花。為什麼？為什麼要這麼做？」  
  
　　「我……」巴德非常生氣，對於男人不讓他回到家裡，以及這種羞辱。「我會這麼做是因為湖上的小鎮骯髒又黑暗，你和你的花是我見過最美的東西，我想記住你，和那朵花，是你們支持著我勉強度日，每天都是如此。」  
  
　　精靈有些納悶，微傾著頭，好似這才是最奇異的事情。「我還以為長湖鎮的人類不喜歡柔弱的東西，就這七年來我觀察你照顧它的心得來說。」他對巴德打量了一番。「你和當時的模樣完全不同了。我不是嬌嫩的花朵，長湖鎮的巴德，森林裡沒有什麼東西是不帶刺的，尤其是我。你究竟想要什麼？我可以讓你回到你的家，或是讓你留下。」  
  
　　「真殘忍的玩笑！」巴德大聲叫道，不停發抖，一邊拉緊大衣，試圖保留一些溫暖。「你明明很清楚我一直在追尋你，就當作是天真年輕人的愚蠢好奇心也好，可是要我拋棄我的孩子？我辦不到！」  
  
　　「我根本沒說拋棄。」男人聳肩，往前走去。巴德只能盡快作決定，別無選擇。「決定要在這裡待多久的人是你自己，有可能只是一個晚上。我只有一個條件，你必須發誓，不准再問起我的名字。」  
  
　　「在人類的世界裡，拒絕向對方透露自己的名字是非常狡猾的行為，」巴德對蒼白的男人說。「狡猾，又無禮。」  
  
　　「你並不是在人類的世界裡。」精靈逐漸厭倦對方企圖得知他的名字的堅持。他撫摸大角鹿的側身，繼續拉遠他與長湖鎮人類之間的距離。再過不了多久，黑暗就會將他整個人吞噬掉，而這項決定已經讓巴德陷入沉默。  
  
　　「請你告訴我回長湖鎮和我家的路好嗎？」巴德對他喊道。  
  
　　一陣暖意在寒冷裡蒸發，正是一種告別辭。「調頭吧，長湖鎮的巴德，你很快就到了。」最後精靈轉身，那瞬間他看起來很悲傷。那副姿態隱含某種感覺，讓巴德覺得自己好像錯話了，然後對方漸漸走遠。  
  
　　森林再度回到熟悉的景象。  
  
　　對於自己的舉動和想法感到慚愧，巴德竟然是背對著長湖鎮行走。為何都沒有察覺到自己離家這麼近？很久以前，他就見識過森林裡的神秘男人擁有魔法，現在他是完全確信。  
  
　　精靈居高臨下的態度侵蝕他的內心，羞愧燒紅了臉。原本以為自己懷抱著精靈賦予他信念──但是對方卻不允許他實現自己的想法。憤怒取代了羞辱，巴德斥責自己，這麼多年的時間都耗在想著森林裡的美麗生靈。  
  
　　精靈對他感到厭惡──甚至厭惡到不肯說出名字。可是他為什麼不能呢？巴德如此平庸又寒酸，只是個一生刻苦又帶著魚腥味的平凡人，雙手長滿老繭，森林裡的人不會看得起他的。  
  
　　巴德走近家門時，窗口裡燃著一盞提燈，他豎直身子，注視著他生命中最重要的人──在厚重的橡木門後，是等待他回家的三個可愛的孩子。  
  
　　當他再次踏進森林，已是三年以後。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　今年的春天來得晚了，綠葉沿著細枝萌芽，不過空氣就體表感覺還是很冷。獵人身上所穿的大衣非常暖和，驅離了寒冷。獵人披掛著大衣，走過中間地帶。  
  
　　森林裡充滿鳥類、野兔和鼬鼠而顯得活躍，反之，長湖鎮就寧靜許多，只有少數幾隻麻雀和畫眉鳥，河水流過的林地區域，彷彿在交響樂的氛圍下脈動。如果還有人比巴德更敢踏進那裡，他相信那人一定會有很長一段時間不得安寧。  
  
　　他花了早上最初幾個小時重新瞭解自己，與這片曾經熟悉的地方。自從上次來過這裡，至今他的孩子們都長大了一些，他自己也建了一艘新駁船，這些日子裡主要運送魚貨以及來自上游的貨物。這樣的生活挺體面的，除了陰冷、官僚，還有鎮長──一個不在乎老百姓生活慘澹的胖男人，喜歡什麼事都小題大作卻不肯出面。  
  
　　到了中午，他的領悟才開始明朗，無論他朝哪個方向走，雙腳仍然引領他到同樣的地方。  
  
　　 **該死！** 巴德用力踹了地上腐朽的原木。  
  
　　今天是他妻子的忌日，他會來到這裡，是因為想起很久以前，那場後來完全變成另一回事的捉迷藏遊戲。現在，他有兩個孩子比當時的他和荷莉還要大了，蒂妲也像她一樣那麼堅強，這點令他心疼。  
  
　　看來現在重新憶起的並不是他妻子的靈魂，反而是那個曾經擾他清夢的生靈與他再次接合。  
  
　　他沒有等待太久，森林就開始昏暗，宛如夜暮再度垂下──在巴德注意到時就起了變化，不過他沒看見天空變暗，或者樹木投射出細長的陰影。  
  
　　「長湖鎮的巴德，」他身後傳來一陣聲音。「你沒帶弓來。」  
  
　　「我不是來打獵的，」巴德平靜地說，沒有往聲音的方向看一眼，只是坐在那棵倒落的原木上。忍冬的香味令他聞著眷戀，他腦中閃過一絲記憶，是荷莉教他如何折斷花朵底部，吸出花蜜的畫面。「只是舊地重遊，」他難過地說。「我還是孩子時曾在這裡玩耍過，你也知道。」  
  
　　「你是為此而來的？」那陣聲音停頓，然後像是經過一番考慮，一朵白花出現在巴德面前，隨他每次眨眼逐漸綻放。  
  
　　「我的妻子在九年前的今天去世，就在我的小女兒剛出生後不久。」巴德說道。初開的花朵似乎在鼓舞他振作起來。「我們曾一起在這裡玩耍，我們還在戀愛時，我帶她來過幾次。雖然她從不像我一樣這麼喜歡這片森林。」  
  
　　「就是那位深色長髮的女人嗎？」那陣聲音問著，男人依然沒出現在巴德的視線範圍內。另一朵新生的花慢慢開在第一朵的旁邊，接著又一朵，直到形成一片零星的點綴。它們的出現非常反常，散發非自然的美麗，詭異卻撫慰人心。「我還記得她有雙親切的眼睛，她一定是個幸福的女人。」  
  
　　「她向來都是這麼親切，心中充滿快樂，就連到了生命的最後一刻也是如此。」巴德將手伸向花朵，中途卻又收手。「她一定也很想看看這個，我認為她相信魔法，可是我從來沒對她提起你的事。」  
  
　　隨後一片沉默，他先是感到尷尬，獨自在林裡說話，沒人答覆，好像在自言自語。後來他開始以為身後的男人或許已經離開了。花朵比剛才更加憔弱，不再燦爛，他的身後悄然無聲。  
  
　　「我有個兒子。」這回聲音在他面前。「他已經……以你們的標準，我想你大概會覺得很古老，但是對我來說，他還是個年輕的綠葉，依然蓬勃青翠。我在戰爭中失去他的母親，他完全不知道她。在森林裡，她是很特別的，與眾不同，可以對樹木交談，它們也會聽她低語，她還可以讓整座森林轉眼間綻放結果。每天我都能在他身上看見她的影子。」  
  
　　巴德憧憬地笑了笑，也想起貝恩。「那你看見了什麼？」他問。  
  
　　「叛逆。」男人暗自微笑。「他年輕又愛好自由，雖然尊重林地生活的所有事物，卻不遵循舊有的規則。對他而言，凡事都是種冒險，他經常好幾星期不見人影，又在遠方出現，不過他最終還是會回來，就跟她一樣，沒人能關得住她，當然我也會懲處想嘗試的人。」  
  
　　「我為你的失去感到遺憾，」巴德由衷地對他說。「至少我們還有自己的孩子。」  
  
　　「確實。」男人若有所思地說，他不得不承認，不知道自己為什麼會不停尋找這個在他面前表現得失禮又悲傷的人類，在今天以前，他們幾乎無話可說。  
  
　　他闊步走在花叢中，離長湖鎮的人類越來越遠，也許是為了保護自己。「瑟蘭督伊。」呼嘯的風捎來耳語，接著一陣深沉的聲音。「你曾問過我的名字。」


	3. 繼續置身夢中

　　「瑟蘭督伊。」巴德重複一次，這名字唸起來感覺非常陌生。「謝謝你，還有這些花，」他比劃了一下，「我很久以前就不再夢想過會有這天。為什麼過了這麼久，你卻沒有任何變化？」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊轉向他，雙眼不再那麼雪亮，花朵也不再純白，瞬間化為普通的野花。彷彿是因為知道他的名字，之前被隱藏起來的一切都隨之揭開。雖然這使他與周圍的世界束縛得緊密，卻一點都沒降低他冷峻的美感。「因為我來自林地，你還想不通嗎？我不屬於人類，更不是矮人，我是個精靈，會一直活著，直到命運帶來死亡為止。」他偏著頭。「我也能問為什麼你成長得這麼快。」  
  
　　「我很希望我們的年紀不會老得這麼迅速。」巴德不禁感慨。「就像我一下子就從一個孩子變成一個男人，然後轉眼間我的孩子們也都長大了，我希望能有更多時間來享受這一切，我非常羨慕你。」  
  
　　「既然如此，為什麼不更積極點去享受？」另一人聽著納悶。「如果生命短暫，就不該浪費。群鳥的壽命比人類更短，但是可以自由翱翔；它們築巢的樹木雖然永遠長青，卻只能佇於原地，你說它們還值得羨慕嗎？」  
  
　　「如果你只能靠著幾分錢過日子，靠著一份期望和祈禱來維繫一個家庭，努力想把魚以外的食物擺上桌好餵飽你的孩子……如果有時候連日常工作都變得窒礙難行，因為你的悲傷是如此強烈……」巴德別過頭，「你很難去談何謂享受。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊仔細地打量著巴德，他不相信有什麼困難可以完全毀掉人類生活上任何享樂的機會，不論生活有多困難。他想了想，暗自決定。「我會在天黑以前送你回到林地邊界。」  
  
　　然後，沒再進一步徵求同意，他們四周頓時陷入黑暗。苔蘚、木紋與窒息的壓迫感在巴德的皮膚上蔓延，墜落的感覺緊接而來。  
  
　　巴德還以為自己快死了──或者已經死了，從此以後再也見不到他的孩子，他放聲大喊。  
  
　　「喔，到了。」瑟蘭督伊笑道，同時他們的腳尖再次接觸到結實的地面。「張開你的眼睛。」  
  
　　他們在地底下──除此之外沒有其他解釋。土塑的拱廊以交錯的樹根支撐作為穹頂，而且他們還能呼吸，還能看得見。這超越了巴德一生中所見過的一切。  
  
　　一副繁榮的景象。  
  
　　「什麼……？」他有些語無倫次。「怎麼回事？」而且驚慌失措，他花了一點時間適應這個環境。  
  
　　「歡迎來到我的世界。」他滿意又敬畏地面對這座高聳的大廳，他的領域。精靈王給他時間好好欣賞，藤蔓從天花板垂下纏繞石柱，這種錯綜複雜的交織絕對不是自然生成的，建築和台階的結構像是利用岩石還可以雕塑時所砌成。精靈王確信巴德會順從他的指引，並將他從恍惚之中拉回現實，帶領他穿越花園，走上環繞著古木的螺旋階梯，前往還未看見的廳堂。「這裡幾乎沒什麼人類會來，如果我的臣民不停打量、注視你，還請你見諒。」  
  
　　暴露在他人好奇的眼光下，讓巴德感覺很不自在，不過他同樣也對他們感興趣，不知不覺就看呆了眼。這些人──這些 _精靈_ ，全都那麼美麗。他們的衣服順著身體周圍飄逸，其布料就跟空氣一樣輕盈。他們的一舉一動都帶著與生俱來的優雅，從容不迫。他們的家園看起來原始卻有精細的雕琢。他本來可以連續好幾個小時都用來探索這個世界，不過瑟蘭督伊的話影響了他。  
  
　　「那為什麼帶 _我_ 來這裡？」他問道。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊聳了聳肩。「這很重要嗎？我已經告訴你我的名字，讓你看看這些也無妨。跟我來吧，你起來餓壞了，我們有豐盛的食物，少擔心一天也沒什麼大不了吧？」  
  
　　「你也是位父親，」巴德笑了笑。「應該知道身為父母是沒有一天不擔心的。」但是提到食物，他的胃發出一聲背叛的咆哮。「不過我想來點食物也不錯。」  
  
　　「我的兒子已經成年了，巴德。」對方不以為意地回答。他帶著巴德走上高得令人發昏的階梯，卻沒延伸到地面上，他們走過長廊，眼前的景象是一處昏暗的庭園，以及交錯搖曳的燭光──在沒有陽光照射的地方，還有什麼其他光源？並且照進延伸的廳堂，配合自然的形態。  
  
　　這裡擺了一桌筵席，桌上有份量多得荒謬的鹿肉、水果和堅果，坐著一批狩獵的隊伍，當其中一人看見人類到來，全部的人都停止閒談，而瑟蘭督伊為巴德挑了個坐位。  
  
　　巴德緊張地環顧這桌聚會。「謝謝你的招待。」他開口打破這種不自在的沉寂。  
  
　　所有人的頭都轉向瑟蘭督伊，等待解釋為什麼特別邀請這位客人。不過精靈只是坐在餐桌的一頭，在由彎曲的骨質和樹枝裁製而成的寶座上，並示意他們繼續用餐。他對巴德點點頭，允許他取用任何他喜歡的食物。  
  
　　「他是你的俘虜？」坐在瑟蘭督伊旁邊的女士低聲問道，對這意外的轉變抱著高度的興趣。  
  
　　「是客人。」他糾正她說，目光又鎖定在巴德身上，然後開始用餐。  
  
　　鹿肉是巴德難得有機會能享用的食物，鮮嫩可口。麵包也很豐富，香甜又有彈性。多汁的漿果和多樣蔬菜搭配美味的肉類。而酒的味道清淡又帶有果香，他喝得有點微醺。精靈每天都是吃這些東西嗎？  
  
　　這段時間裡，他已經吃得夠撐了，雖然他沒發覺瑟蘭督伊一直很注意地在確認是否招待周到。在他喝下滿滿一杯蜂蜜酒後，精靈王很巧妙地提供他冰水，還有在他塞下一塊鹿肉時，示意先嚐嚐沙拉。  
  
　　「你能帶走多少，就隨你拿回去給你的家人。」瑟蘭督伊最後回到座位上時說道，並且推開餐盤。  
  
　　巴德的心裡對於主人的慷慨充滿感激。「非常感謝你的好意。」他回答，一邊清空桌上在他周圍的東西。這頓飯讓他感到滿足，他的胃撐得很緊，也醉得有點頭昏。  
  
　　昏暗的燭光下，瑟蘭督伊的雙眼顯得更明亮，看起來幾乎在發光。  
  
　　「真有趣，」他疲憊地笑著。「幾年前我來到你的森林裡想獵隻鹿，現在總算能帶一些回家了，多麼奇妙的安排啊。」  
  
　　留在餐桌前的人只剩他們了，那名坐在瑟蘭督伊旁邊的女人瞧了他最後一眼──被瞧的人可以理解，但未必可以接受。然後她出去時順手關上門，留下他們單獨面對面。  
  
　　「你確實很出色，」瑟蘭督伊說道，似乎為之著迷。「我花了七年觀察你照顧一朵花，當我放你離開時，我常在想或許你會是那種人，大概會成為一個花商，或是園丁，你有很多種可能，巴德，」一陣電流意外地竄過巴德的手指，他幾乎能確定是因為對方唸出他的名字。「但是我忍不住想像更多的你，那些你沒讓我看見的事。」  
  
　　「你必然有種神秘的氣息，還有你的秘密，」巴德說，臉頰上染了一片紅暈，「但是我也不是沒有自己的秘密，我不明白你在暗示什麼。我照顧那朵花和對園藝的熱愛一點關係也沒有，不過就是想保留一絲希望，希望你會再次回到那裡。」  
  
　　「我每天都有回去。」瑟蘭督伊說道。他傾靠在寶座上，注視著巴德，就像隻貓在盯著一隻老鼠，最後終於將他關進自己的世界裡。當巴德還是個孩子時，精靈只是覺得困惑，一個吵鬧的孩子不小心干擾到不關他的事務，後來還滿懷敬意地看守那朵花，那孩子不知道當那朵花被摘下時，就象徵強調人類的貪慾。然而七年來的觀察，男孩也漸漸成熟，直到有天瑟蘭督伊不由自主想毀了它。  
  
　　他自己的貪慾一直就是種痛苦的提醒，所以他還年輕男孩自由。但是到了現在，他發現自己還是對他有所覬覦。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊挑起眉毛，質問他。「知道了我每天都在看著你，有改變什麼嗎？」  
  
　　「讓我非常難過，」巴德咬著下唇，「我每天抱著希望來到那裡，祈求你不是幻象或一場夢，我只是想跟你說說話，因為你是我見過最美好的事物。」  
  
　　接下來的話是很明確的試探。「如果我讓花再開一次……」  
  
　　「現在我知道你是真的了，」巴德安心地微笑。酒精作用開始泛起睡意，他感覺自我意識比剛來的時候更加模糊。「再也不需要你用開花的能力說服我。在我還是孩子，持續回到那個地方的期間，我找不到什麼話可以形容第一次發現那朵花和每次探訪它的感覺，但是現在我明白了。」  
  
　　他沒收到瑟蘭督伊的口頭回應，對方只是注視著他，一邊晃動手中的酒杯。似乎在等待巴德把話說完。  
  
　　對方沒接著解釋，他從寶座上站起身，並將它換成一張普通的椅子──與瑟蘭督伊那張華麗的寶座比起來，還稱得上是普通的精製手工藝品──就在巴德旁邊。瑟蘭督伊撐起身子坐在餐桌上。「我開了那朵花不是為了要你相信我，而是要你持續進入森林，如果你沒讓我白等後來的三年，我還會讓它再一次。」  
  
　　「我離開是因為覺得自己不受歡迎，」巴德解釋說。「我想向你握手，可是你卻避之唯恐不及，當下我作何感受？我可以告訴你，我覺得自己很不起眼、骯髒、一文不值，就跟你完全相反，所以你能理解我為什麼覺得有必要離開了吧。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊揚起一抹古怪的笑容。「只因為我不說我的名字？那純粹只是個你無法理解的事，就這樣而已。那是……你真的還是沒想通呢！這跟你起不起眼完全無關，我能向你保證。」他一邊思索，前傾身子，兩人之間只有幾吋的距離。「告訴我你絕對不會做的事，絕對不會對某個人做的事。」  
  
　　巴德不假思索地回答。「我絕對不會傷害我的孩子，或是刻意做任何會讓他們痛苦的事。他們是我這一生最重要的人。」巴德被困在椅子上，推也推不開，不過他還是緊瞪著精靈。「你問這做什麼？」  
  
　　「巴德，只要我說出你的名字，然後命令去你去傷害他們，你就一定會為我去做的。」其實瑟蘭督伊也不想玩得太過火，即便光用名字這招就已經把他的客人給嚇壞了。所以為了說明，他選擇一個比較敏感的替補意義，頂多讓對方難堪也不會造成傷害，同時證明他所能辦到的。當他輕聲開口時，聲音顯得很沉重，像是物理定律的轉移，他的要求成為一個不容拒絕的命令，巴德毫無反抗的能力。「把衣服脫下。」  
  
　　「什麼？！我才不會……不！」巴德激動地抗議，可是他的手指已經在解開腰上的重扣。他把腰帶扔到地上，發出皮革和金屬的碰撞聲。上衣也被不聽使喚的雙手缷下，披在椅子上。「這又是什麼魔法？」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊根本不介意繼續玩這些把戲──就像是表演給仔細欣賞的人一樣，在空中揮了揮手。「停，原地轉三圈，再反方向轉三圈。」他很訝異自己居然想對這個男人做所有他能做的事，除了想打動一個知道自己的名字可以用來對付自己的人，真是愚蠢至極。當巴德完成所有指令，他嘆了口氣，解除對方的束縛。「就是這樣，你這麼輕易把名字給別人，又希望我也這麼做。現在你懂了嗎？我可以讓你做任何我要你做的事，要不是礙於道德理性，我可以要你殺了你的家人，也可以要你殺了自己。只要涉及到我們兩人之一，就千萬不要那麼輕易地說出你的名字。」  
  
　　「那是人類的禮儀，」巴德驚愕地說。「我們告訴對方名字，伸出我們的手，讓我們可以信任對方，我想現在是表示我一點都不能相信你。」  
  
　　「我還沒要你殺了你的家人呢。」精靈回答，他實在不想透露這種控制很不幸的是一種雙向魔法，巴德也知道他的名字。  
  
　　如果他再靠近一點，兩人的身體就要貼在一起了。瑟蘭督伊相信巴德不會喜歡這樣，也很遺憾地發現這點。然而，在這種不合時宜的風險上，他還是沒坐回去。「你可以相信我，我有很多機會可以證明，但是沒興趣看你受苦。」  
  
　　事實恰巧相反。  
  
　　「求你，瑟蘭督伊，」巴德的目光深邃又嚴肅，「求你別開這種玩笑！你不知道我的想法，也不知道它們已經在我腦海裡纏繞了多久。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊緊盯著他，被這個心灰意冷、難以理解的生物搞得很困惑，但是當對方說到他的名字，全身的神經突然繃緊。「我沒拿你的家人開玩笑，也不想看到你痛苦的模樣。不過你說的是哪件事？什麼想法？」他對著走進廳堂來到巴德身後的一位下人揮手，示意對方離開，帶著一種權威感，證明他在那些人之中的地位，但是他對巴德很有耐心，意圖弄清楚人類的想法。他透過觀察就能看出很多東西，隱藏的思想、明顯的壓抑，依然無法掌握那副面具是否掩飾得夠好。  
  
　　他瞄了酒瓶一眼，考慮再來一杯。  
  
　　算了，最好不要，巴德已經受夠了。  
  
　　「那是只一個孩子的幻想。」巴德聳了下肩。「瘋狂又越矩的幻想，我不想讓你知道，甚至不敢私下想像而不感到可恥。」他拿起酒杯，朝著瑟蘭督伊推進了一點。  
  
　　「……說出來。」瑟蘭督伊下令。就算是無意義的交換，巴德對他也無法反抗他的命令，他又說，「我允許你反問我一個問題。」  
  
　　巴德的面色立刻轉紅。「我……」他顯然不想透露這件事，尤其是對瑟蘭督伊，可是都已經到這個關口上了。「那天我一直希望你能停下來跟我說話，然後……」他已經盡力阻止自己說下去，但是沒用，「然後把我放在你的腿上撫摸我。我……我那時只是個孩子，不知道自己在想什麼。」他一邊招供，眼裡積滿了淚水。  
  
　　「你一定覺得我很噁心，」他低頭看著地板。「但我就是這樣。」  
  
　　「我不覺得。」瑟蘭督伊在他的耳邊低語。他的一生已經渡過非常漫長的歲月，十三歲跟三十六歲對他來說沒什麼差別，而對人類的孩子來說，這是一種微妙的平衡。「你只是個孩子，如果我留下來做了那些事，你就不會認為我友善。我應該誠實點，承認我也想過很多次了。」  
  
　　「我 _想要_ 它。」巴德無法看著他的眼睛。「雖然我年紀逐漸增長，仍然經常回到那裡，因為我還是很想，即使到了現在，我還是……」他舉手捂住嘴。「拜託你，別再讓我說下去了，我不能忍受這種恥辱。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊感覺自己的心頭一緊，這是他長久以來不曾有過的，以及過去幾十年，只有在他想起這個人類才會有的感覺。「別說了。」他化解巴德的窘境，溫熱的嘴唇啣住對方的耳垂，差點發出低吟。已經這麼久了。「問你的問題。」  
  
　　巴德的雙手緊握在餐桌的邊緣。「為什麼你說走就走？」他說。  
  
　　「因為我無法克制自己，我是森林裡的異族，而你有可能再也不回來了。」他的嘴唇一路拂上巴德的耳廓。「我已經活了無數個世紀，你只有數十個寒暑。我一直以為自己不會想佔有一個人類，尤其是成年的良知不能認同也不會沉淪的人。不過你現在擁有我的名字，你只要說出來。」  
  
　　「我從來都沒把你視為異族，而且我也不是孩子了，」巴德轉向他，兩人的唇口之間僅有一寸之隔，「 _瑟蘭督伊_ 。」  
  
　　對方深嘆了口氣，揚起笑容，有寬慰和掠奪的意味。他越過的距離就像一座跨越鴻溝到地球另一端的大橋，深怕他已經等得太久，巴德可以再三考慮，那份堅持會消失在他身下。  
  
　　他已經很久沒這麼做了，這是數百年來第一次，和一個人類。經過了幾個世紀，生活漸漸被常規束縛，失去創造力，而考驗一下子變得太過雜亂、野蠻。但是當他陶醉於親吻的原味，剎然間，瑟蘭督伊重新找回許多感覺。他的身體依然回應著渴望，向前與對方貼合摩挲。  
  
　　在瑟蘭督伊意識到是怎麼回事之前，他已經脫下長袍，丟到餐桌上。他像隻野獸一樣地喘息，慾望鼓動之下，他想上了這個男人。  
  
　　他覆在巴德的身上，對方僅有一瞬間適應這種感覺。雖然這曾是他多年來的幻想──當他允許自己作這種奢侈的夢，完全不同於現實的感受。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊，這個神秘生靈，巴德渴望了這麼久才得到一個名字。瑟蘭督伊聞起南就像石楠花和松樹，還有巴德無法辨識的微淡香甜氣味，而這鼓甜味又被瑟蘭督伊的力量抵消。即使巴德現在是個成年男人──在他的種族裡算很高的，但是瑟蘭督伊比他更高。  
  
　　這是巴德有始以來所嚐過最美味的味道，禁忌、誘惑，一切太過真實了。巴德陶醉在觸摸之下，他願意讓瑟蘭督伊對他做那些他過去幻想了二十四年、難以啟齒的事。  
  
　　所有發生皆令人無法抵抗，不只有他沉淪。瑟蘭督伊吻著他的唇，蠻野地霸佔它們，侵掠他的脖子。此刻他完全不知所措，他想要這一切，想要將赤裸的他壓在桌上，舔吮他身體的每個部位，想看他徹底絕望，用什麼手段都無所謂──巴德這一生的幻想都取決於瑟蘭督伊手上，邪惡的幻想，想像男人的陰莖抽動和他乾燥欲裂的喉嚨。  
  
　　「你以前沒做過。」當巴德反應猶豫時，他如此推斷。「知道我在問你什麼嗎？」三十六歲，瑟蘭督伊依然覺得對方彷彿模糊了他的品德。  
  
　　「沒跟男人做過，」巴德很快地說，然後輕笑。「或跟一個精靈。可是我知道該怎麼做，我想要你用你的方法對待我，做任何你會對我做的。我已經等了這麼長的時間為了讓你看著我，就照著你現在做的繼續下去。」巴德雙眼深黑，他的瞳孔似乎要將其吞噬。「我可以為你做什麼，」他低聲問，「瑟蘭督伊？」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊又從頭打量他一遍。「脫衣服。」他也脫去自己身上剩餘的衣物，目光停留在巴德身上。他舔了舔嘴唇，同時雙手正在擺脫衣服，要讓對方看清楚他有多瘋狂地想要他。那雙手渴求地探索他，累積千百年的知識，還原成原始需求的受試者──他在巴德之前先全身赤裸，然後再次上了餐桌，爬過去將所有餐盤掃到餐桌邊，銀器發出響亮的碰撞聲，讓他的嘴角飢渴地捲起弧度。  
  
　　「過來。」  
  
　　巴德的下身已經明顯地挺立，但是他也尷尬得厲害。明天，他告訴自己，明天他會把這一切都一筆勾銷，就當作是另一場夢境般的幻覺。而今天，他正與渴望和猜疑大半輩子的對象單獨共處一室。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊的身材修長，皮膚柔白，而且精壯，和完美的肌肉線條。他的頭髮，如月光一般的潔白，直直地覆蓋在肩上，落至胸前。巴德頓時有股衝動想含住他胸前的突起，忍不住踏上前付諸行動。  
  
　　他們身下的餐桌仍然是難以容身，餐盤還是很佔空間，瑟蘭督伊揮動的手碰倒了一、兩個未空的酒杯。深紅滲進了他的髮絲，流到肩膀下。瑟蘭督伊將手指上的甘甜液體舔乾淨，同時注意力卻在他處。  
  
　　乳頭不光是為男性帶來快感，瑟蘭督伊毫不懷疑對方用在他身上的技巧是出自經驗累積。「我很羨慕你孩子的母親。」他氣息微喘，雖然知道這可能是個敏感話題，但他直言不諱。當他學會這些事時，她就已經在他身邊，她和巴德同齡，無論多年輕，還是在巴德的身體尚未成熟、不可越界的階段，她在瑟蘭督伊還無法接觸他的時候就已經擁有他，叫他挺失望的。  
  
　　他想讓手指肉體上劃下鮮紅的線條，不止如此，他想讓巴德拋開婚姻的束縛，掠奪、侵噬、佔有他。  
  
　　但是瑟蘭督伊知道不可能，除非巴德徹底失望。  
  
　　「住手。」他聲音嘶啞地命令，然後懸在巴德身上，他的命令讓巴德無法動彈。「別動。」他舔吻人類的嘴唇，廝磨他的喉嚨，又突然狠咬他的肩膀。  
  
　　一分鐘過去了，這一分鐘，瑟蘭督伊趴在餐桌上，慾望高漲，看著巴德忍下疼痛，然後才放過他。  
  
　　巴德怒視著他。「所以是要玩粗暴的了？這讓你很興奮嗎，精靈？」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊點頭。「你呢？」  
  
　　有些人對他有一套理論，他也知道有些傳言，年輕人對他有各式各樣的稱呼，其稱謂從多情的「淫亂」到更嚴重的「避世主義者」。事實上，瑟蘭督伊只喜歡人們不會待他像瓷器一樣小心翼翼，或者當他是種危險，只因為他頭戴冠冕。這個英俊的人類沒有後者那般行為，而瑟蘭督伊也希望他不落於前者。「你越是成熟，我就越渴望你對我做這種事，你現在很氣我是嗎？」  
  
　　「我無法理解為什麼你非得這樣貶低我，」巴德平靜地說，不服舒地挪動身子，拿回外衣蓋住下體。「我想，因為你有漫長的壽命、閱歷豐富，跟你比起來，我就顯得平庸，甚至缺乏修養，但我沒興趣被性虐。如果那就是你的目的，請你解開對我施下的魔法，因為我還是比較喜歡存在在幻想中的你。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊多次刻意推開巴德，但是他沒有這個意思。他收回雙腿，不再像剛才那樣誘人。「貶低你？我會趴在剛才用餐的餐桌上，就是要你觸碰我。你並非平庸之人，巴德，我承認，那確實逼得我想瘋頭去做些你不可能會跟我做的事情，因為他人認為有失尊嚴。我不是童話裡的王子，我想要你打倒我再撫慰我，毀了我再關心我，我就是這樣的人。」他放低目光，有意無意地盯著環抱雙膝的手。「這不就是你期待或希望看到的嗎？」  
  
　　「毀了你……還是我？」巴德輕聲說。「不，那不是我的期望，我在森林裡第一次看見你，你很完美、美麗、 _純淨_ 。我一直想像著你、想要你，還想 _成為_ 你，和你平起平坐，可是傷害你？打倒你？我做不到。為什麼你想那樣做？你這麼完美。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊的眼神流露出一絲失落，垂下肩膀。他認為他純淨、完美，瑟蘭督伊的欲望終究還是要由他人支配，要他成為他們想要的樣子，硬生生扯斷不符合他們心中的高貴國王形象。他不完美，雖然他看起來可能如出自雪地般的純淨，但絕對不是各方面都平淡到可以看透的清白之士。  
  
　　眾人之中，連巴德也希望他變成不是自己的人，太傷人了。  
  
　　「我會想那樣做，純粹只因為我想，」他說。「就這麼簡單。很抱歉毀了你目心中的完美形象，你還是拿一拿想要的食物，拿好了我就送你回去林地邊境。」  
  
　　「我讓你失望了。」他道出顯然的事實。「我會的，很抱歉，我只是……非常想你，我想撫摸你，得到同樣的對待。一直以來我不停地想，握著你的頭髮是什麼感覺，你的皮膚是否跟外表一樣柔軟，還有你的聲音聽起來如何。你說得沒錯，」找不到詞語可以描述的情況下，他的手不停比劃，「這太瘋狂了，我是個人類，而你是精靈。」  
  
　　「這根本不算瘋狂，我不是供在基座上的觀賞品，巴德，我不是發生在你身上最美好的事物，你是人類，我就是個精靈。從你踏進我的境域，看見你沒摘下白花的那一刻起，我就想要擁有你。我不認為你真的明白我有多希望你撫摸我。」瑟蘭督伊不想讓巴德看見他的弱點，但是神情上的失落是這麼清楚，他的弱點偏偏就是巴德。  
  
　　「那就讓我……」兩人的目光相對。「讓我撫摸你。」說完之前，他已經伸手欲觸摸瑟蘭督伊的臉龐。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊一陣遲疑，但不是不想得到巴德的關心。「別把我當成易碎品。」他輕聲說道。這是他現在唯一的需要，就算不能以牽引對方的方式讓巴德上勾，他還是需要。他的視線跟著掌心貼上他的臉頰，兩人的皮膚再次碰觸時，不禁輕輕嘆息。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊的臉頰很冷，不過因為巴德的撫摸很快就回溫，他細觀瑟蘭督伊高挺的顴骨線條，被精靈的淺色瞳孔吸引。  
  
　　「你知道你是很美的，」巴德輕聲呢喃。「怎麼可能不是？」他湊近吻了瑟蘭督伊。「比我記憶中的你還美，真希望那時你可以放任你的衝動。」他向精靈靠近，切入瑟蘭督伊的兩腿之間，挨著彼此的胸口。「對你來說，我現在還是和那時候一樣像個孩子，仍然覺得驚奇。」他承認。  
  
　　「你想成為男人嗎？」瑟蘭督伊問道。他張開雙腿，讓兩副軀體完全貼合，前傾吻著對方的唇。美麗不等於脆弱，但是他不想冒險讓巴德為因為這些語義而放棄這一切。唯恐前進而毀掉機會，所以他反而使巴德相信他所做的一切，並對此感到享受和感激。有個百般無辜的男人讓他像這樣拋開美德，某種程度上還是很美好的，因為這就是他。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊再次躺在餐桌上，視線始終停留於巴德的雙眼，還透露些疑惑。「你不像其他我所認識的人」他說，同時手指纏繞對方的黑髮，在他眼中與眾不同。「之前真不應該放你走。」  
  
　　「那時我只怕你會實現我所有的幻想，」他壓覆在瑟蘭督伊身上，「我沒有什麼可以期待的，一直都是這些想像支撐著我。」  
  
　　巴德沿著瑟蘭督伊光裸的胸膛親吻而下，而後暫停了片刻，欣賞平坦的腹部和直指那根硬挺的腹肌中線。圍繞私處的毛髮顏色幾乎和頭髮一樣淺，令巴德著迷，用手指撥弄著。他抬頭看向瑟蘭督伊，無聲為他下一步想做的徵求同意。  
  
　　不過瑟蘭督伊沒有應允，只是把頭躺回桌上，完全投降地閉上雙眼。「那種情形不會發生，」他喃喃低言，像在恍惚之中。「還有很多方法可以延續你的想像。」


	4. 超乎一切想像

　　他在對方的私處之前躊躇不前，讓瑟蘭督伊在木製的桌面上扭動，突然間感覺徹底的曝露，他發現這是種快感，抿了抿嘴唇。任何人都能走進這裡，而且就算他們以禮為藉口，也沒人會在意。瑟蘭督伊不願意讓巴德看見那種情況。「你在等……」  
  
　　「我在欣賞。」巴德糾正他說。「你一定得允許我這種奢侈的享受，讓最後我擁有你。」巴德一手握緊瑟蘭督伊的陰莖，將它包覆在嘴裡。  
  
　　他沒料到瑟蘭督伊會挺進舌根和喉嚨，如果這算是種安慰，對瑟蘭督伊來說可不是。他硬壓下他的臀部。「你……我想……感覺如何？」巴德真的沒有跟男人的經驗嗎？這完全出乎意料，而且非常好。「我不是故意這樣做的。」  
  
　　巴德喃喃自語，聽起來像是安慰的話，不過他還沒亂了腳步，也沒有移開固定住對方臀部的手，他的拇指輕輕劃著圈，像是在給予撫慰，然後繼續用舌頭帶給精靈快感。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊盡量不去在意經驗問題，巴德的舌頭不斷嘗試各種動作，也有不少動作讓他想要求更多，他的雙手埋在對方的髮間緊握著，兩腿也張得更開，感覺一點都不粗劣，只是不一樣的興奮。「還不錯。」他鼓勵地說，淺喘著氣。  
  
　　嘆了口氣後，巴德打開喉嚨，盡可能將瑟蘭督伊深深含入。他堵滿了整個口腔、慢慢吞吐，持續不斷，決心不讓他的情人失望。  
  
　　他的 **情人** ，巴德眼中湧出淚水，那麼這確實正在發生，並不是一場夢。他真的愛瑟蘭督伊嗎──這個精靈？他也說不上來，但是老天，他想要他，他想要這一切，他想要榨取對方愉悅的呼喊。  
  
　　然而，一方面他還記得瑟蘭督伊的話是怎麼讓他覺得受辱，另一方面也想把這份恥辱討回來。  
  
　　他放開口中的慾望，夾帶一聲水漬聲，雙眼閃爍。  
  
　　「現在，」他彎起嘴角。「你說你會為了撫摸我而四肢投地，現在開始吧。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊聽話地正想翻身，不過在明白巴德在說什麼之前就停止動作。他的手肘撐著上半身，與男人兩眼對視，巴德正在對他下令，這個男人，才三十六歲，就做了少數他的同族人曾做過的事。  
  
　　重點是，他全身光裸，真他媽的耀眼，而且他正要與他結合──發生性關係，管這個時代的長湖鎮人類叫它什麼。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊翻過身，雙膝伏地。他調整到雙手可以支撐的位置，趴在對方面前，低著頭以示屈服，後背轉向、擺晃，爬過巴德身邊──供他看到絕佳的背影角度，然後上半身傾靠貼著餐桌的拋光桌面，整個後臀抬起，一覽無遺。羞怯──或者只是赤裸的男人完全裸露兩腿之間的一種手段，而且他很清楚自己再做什麼，根本不怕羞──他還抬起視線回頭看巴德。  
  
　　「現在我能碰你了嗎？」  
  
　　「行，」巴德說，聲音緊繃地掩飾威脅意圖的動搖。「但是你得先跟我道歉，瑟蘭督伊，多年前我們交談的時候，你本來很親切，不過我發現那大概不是你的本性──因為你是個傲慢的傢伙，而我卻對你友善到不能再友善。如果我們要繼續做，你就必須為此道歉， **下跪** 道歉。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊皺起眉頭，那些過去是個誤會，過於扼要的談話所產生的結果，並不全是他的錯。不都是因為巴德不知道他的名字能做什麼嗎？再說那不是人類的常識嗎？而且他隨意說出自己的名字，還希望瑟蘭督伊也這麼做。  
  
　　也許他還真的不知道呢。  
  
　　他跪坐著，道歉的話真是難以啟齒，他的視線避開巴德，落在自己腿上。很好，這裡除了巴德以外，沒人會目睹到這一切，而且巴德還不知道坐在他面前的是個精靈貴族。「……我非常抱歉，」他讓步。「我不該斷定你知道，或是會利用它來傷害我，你輕易給了我名字，卻是個我不喜歡的禮物。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊低頭望著磚地，沒看見巴德的笑容。這句道歉聽起來很誠懇，瑟蘭督伊很後悔當初的無禮──不然這只是套優透的演技。  
  
　　巴德移向他，捧起他的下巴，叫他抬起頭來。當那雙奇特、明亮的眼睛與他對視時，他的雙膝卻差點失去支撐力。  
  
　　「我原諒你，」巴德說道，調整下臀的姿勢，「瑟蘭督伊。」  
  
　　「你還真惹人厭。」瑟蘭督伊笑道，也挺驕傲他的情人學得這麼快，但是這種覺醒令人難忍。他上前吻住他，讓對方躺在桌上，整個人爬過他的身上，直到找到他想要的位置。「閉上眼睛，」他說。「我會讓你感覺很好。」  
  
　　他的舌尖在溫熱的皮膚上游移，彈性地觸碰，卻足夠的冷靜。啃咬所有感到舒服的部位，順沿而下，刻意讓長髮騷弄、掠過巴德的胸口。盡可能地輕柔又迅速，讓巴德猛然扭過身子，發笑以示抗議。  
  
　　當舌尖一路劃到臀縫，那些抗議瞬間成了悶吟。  
  
　　還沒有誰的唇舌曾經像這樣碰觸巴德過──他的妻子也肯定沒有。巴德尷尬又愉悅地喘息，一手揮動不小心摔掉了高腳杯。  
  
　　「天啊……」他喃喃地說。「天啊，太……太棒了！」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊從喉間發出一聲輕笑，撥開巴德的臀瓣，溫柔地伸入，他的舌頭正在尋找、探索、繞圈，將舌尖探入開口。這個人類原本不知道男人跟男人可以玩出什麼快感，每個反應都這麼誘人。喔，他會習慣的。  
  
　　他已經出神了，瑟蘭督伊握住他的勃起，有些不悅。「專心點，等會你也要這樣做。」可是他相信要巴德同時保持清醒是不可能的。  
  
　　「是，」巴德嗚咽著說，「我……啊！」一手抓著桌子邊緣。「無論你要什麼，我都會做，瑟蘭督伊，別……別停下來。」他毫不掩飾地拱起後背。  
  
　　「不會。」但是他的嘴已經離開巴德身上，提出建議，「你知道嗎，我們可以用彼此的名字玩得很開心，我可以……？」  
  
　　這是要求巴德信任他的方式，瑟蘭督伊沒給他任何理由，假設已經知道答案，繼續用舌尖渲洩侵入式的快感，他的手包覆住巴德發燙的分身。當期待壓下腦袋的暈眩，它開始抽動。  
  
　　「讓我看看，」巴德懇求說，在瑟蘭督伊身上胡亂碰觸。「我想要更多。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊向上移動身子，他的重量完全壓在巴德的背上，分身也抵著剛才舔舐的地方──瑟蘭督伊一直想做的嘗試。「我命令你，巴德，」他在巴德耳邊細語，「除非你求我讓你解放，否則不能先射。」  
  
　　「你可以再狠一點，」巴德輕笑，扭過頭對精靈王說。「我不是玻璃做的。」他扭動著，無可否認是個幼稚的姿態，不過聽見瑟蘭督伊發出輕吟也算值得。  
  
　　「你不知道自己能承受多少，」瑟蘭督伊說道。「男人跟女人不同。」他的視線越過巴德的肩膀，尋找桌上可以輔助的東西。  
  
　　用果凍或奶油來做擴張實在太 **噁心** 了，瑟蘭督伊心想，更不用說跟體液混合之後會怎樣，簡直是場災難。就瑟蘭督伊對於大自然的所有知識和想像，也無法憑空變出味道好聞的潤滑劑。  
  
　　他的目光鎖定一個白色小碗，調整一下姿勢，無須完全離開巴德身上就取來小碗，並把手指浸到裡面。透明液體滴回碗裡，在那之前，油已經沿著巴德的背脊留下痕跡。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊的手順著油痕撫摸，在皮膚上按摩。「好緊，」他注意到這點。「傷痕很多，你上次放鬆是什麼時候？」  
  
　　「放鬆？」巴德笑道。「你也是個父親，瑟蘭督伊，應該也知道從有了孩子的那一刻起就會開始擔心，永遠都不會結束。我想我最後一次放鬆的時候，是在我妻子懷上了……」  
  
　　只是巴德現在不想談起她。  
  
　　「大概十七年前吧。」他直接總結，瑟蘭督伊修長的手指在他身後挑逗，癢得他不停瑟縮。「你有雙靈活的手，觸摸我的感覺……就像你利用花開傾注在我身上的魔法一樣。」  
  
　　手指越推越深，溫暖也逐漸滲進皮膚裡。瑟蘭督伊實在不忍心告訴巴德，他所謂的魔法只是這座森林和生命本身的深刻體會，只對那些花了很長的時間去觀察它的人有效。他運用天賦讓暖意滲進巴德的肌肉裡，消除緊繃，而獎勵就是細微的聲響和對方低吟，讓他更賣力。  
  
　　可是那些都不是瑟蘭督伊想觸摸的地方，他親吻巴德的脖子，聞著他的氣味，一隻手出其不意地滑回到臀瓣之間。如果是由他主導，一定會搞得天翻地覆。他的手跳過巴德最敏感的那點，繞到身前，對方的身子頓時一震，他握住人類滾燙的陰莖來回套弄，隱約聽見滑動的聲音。他已經好幾百年沒這麼做了，不過兩人之中，他當然是最有經驗的那一個，他不想認為自己過了這麼多年，技巧可能退步不少。他們大概會是兩個白白渴望這麼久，最後卻大失所望的人。  
  
　　只要他們得到自己想要的，又有什麼關係？  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊逐漸失去耐心，他坐回餐桌上，欣賞眼前這等光景，兩根手指再沾了一次油。「感覺可能會有點奇怪。」他簡略聲明，然後先用一根手指伸進巴德的後穴，慢慢進入火熱又緊實的內部。他想起數百年前的回憶，忍不住倒抽了口氣。「嗯……哦，你同樣要這樣對我，可是更深、更多。」  
  
　　巴德已經在瑟蘭督伊的服侍之下投降，只能點頭。「無論你想要什麼都隨你吩咐，精靈，我只求你，不要停止你現在做的！」巴德拱起背迎合那些探索的手指，在它們擦過體內深處的那點時，他全身一陣痙攣──那股快感差點將他推向高潮。  
  
　　他睜大雙眼。「有其他魔法？」他問道，回頭望向精靈白皙的面容。  
  
　　所幸他的功力沒差到多少，瑟蘭督伊再次觸及那點。「沒有魔法，我說了男人跟女人不同。」他靠在巴德的背上，另一手偷偷繞過臀部，握住巴德的分身。「我很想進入你的體內直到你求我為止。」現在巴德的身體被禁止釋放了，除非他明確地答應他真正的要求。  
  
　　巴德不好意思承認的是，他 **早就** 渴望乞求更多。瑟蘭督伊的手指在體內移動，有時候輕柔，有時候粗暴又準確的擦過敏感點。巴德的指甲慌亂抓著餐桌桌面，隨著他的臀部晃動，桌上刀叉發出刺耳的聲響。  
  
　　巴德知道接下來會發生什麼，當然他只是聽說的，在黑貓酒吧裡，那些搭配麥酒的深液淫蕩對話。他腦海裡充滿一幅深刻又難以想像畫面，精靈就跪在他的身後。  
  
　　「好，」他低聲說。「我想要你，瑟蘭督伊，塞滿我的體內。」  
  
　　「你從哪裡學來這些話？」瑟蘭督伊笑了笑，又加入一根手指，兩根手指絕對比一根難受，於是他多花了一些時間，注意不適的跡象，巴德現在根本沒辦法承受他的粗大，還差得遠。他的中指指尖通過開口的環狀肌時，看見對方強忍的表情。「放鬆，放鬆。」  
  
　　兩人身上佈滿汗水，氣喘吁籲，他已經沒辦法再給他更好的準備了。他抬高男人的臀部，撥開臀瓣，然後暫停欣賞了片刻。他原本是來自林邊的男孩，如今是成熟的男人，正等待著他，只是不像之前的純真。他有家庭、曾結過婚，這都不重要。在這裡，他就是精靈王幻想並且成功守住的男人。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊突然貼上他，動作像貓一樣優雅，調整臀部的位置，陰莖冠部在開口前頂了一會，然後等著。「你知道我現在有多想立刻進去嗎？」他問。「你真是要命的緊，請儘快適應，我才能動。」  
  
　　 **放鬆** 。按照瑟蘭督伊的指示，巴德感覺不自覺繃緊的肌肉開始鬆懈，還有他的下顎、手指、腹部……和其他地方。突然一個和緩的動作，瑟蘭督伊的性器完全送進對方體內。  
  
　　巴德忍不住喊叫。  
  
　　 **放鬆** 。  
  
　　巴德的欲望高漲到狂熱的地步，瑟蘭督伊的性器一次又一次到達體內深處。到處都沾著液體……他的汗水、油、酒──還有從他陰莖頂端細孔吐出的透明液體流到桌上。  
  
　　他不想再撐下去了。  
  
　　但是就算他這樣想，他的身體還是因為指令的束縛，無法釋放。瑟蘭督伊刻意加大抽插的幅度，只有暫停讓巴德將近高潮的感覺退下，如果沒停下，巴德發現即使到了也沒辦法射出來。  
  
　　一聲輕笑在他耳邊響起，非是不友善，但也夠折磨人了。瑟蘭督伊持續動著，感覺被巴德體內的溫熱襲捲吞噬。他舔吮對方的肩膀，親吻、啃咬，一邊低吟，握住他的陰莖，用流出的透明體液摩挲出更強烈的快感。他盡可能頂到最深處，由慢至快，用盡一切方法讓巴德禁錮在歡愉之中。  
  
　　包覆在致命糖衣底下的幸福。  
  
　　不幸的是，他也被困在相同的束縛之下。不斷往深處頂，又突然靜止不動，在巴德的臉頰旁邊輕聲說道，「求我，我會放過你。」  
  
　　巴德惱怒地哼了一聲，偏偏現在這個 **精靈** 以為自己吃定了他！喔，不過他確實是。  
  
　　「還沒呢，瑟蘭督伊，」他轉頭露出揶揄的笑容。「我敢說你還沒消耗一半的體力，反正今天還早，不是嗎？」  
  
　　「那我們就再做一次，」瑟蘭督伊回道。「我有寬敞的浴室和大床，隨時歡迎你使用。」他們身下的餐桌不停作響。其實瑟蘭督伊也快到了，而且加諸在巴德身上的束縛沒有限制，他就快敗仗了。讓巴德像這樣繼續下去，是個荒謬的想法──他不該是最有耐心的一個。  
  
　　為了迫使他放棄，他把臀部抬高到一個角度，以逼人的節奏確保頂到敏感點。  
  
　　巴德的雙手用力抓牢桌子，他的膝蓋幾乎都要移位了，快感如浪潮般沖擊，快把他淹沒。  
  
　　「我想射……」他喘息著對瑟蘭督伊說道。「求你，瑟蘭督伊，」他深色的瞳眸像是被吞噬一般，尋找精靈的雙眼。「你能允許，我們都很想要的，我求你！」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊笑了笑。經過這麼長的一段時間完全沒有交集，此刻就跟這個男人，在不怎麼僻靜的房裡，真是瘋狂。「來吧。」一個字就釋放了他，這不是命令──命令之下的歡愉不如自然形成的美好。但是一切突然停止和瓦解時，他的身體背叛了他，揪緊的雙手，下身一陣抽動，他仰起頭，發出一聲哭喊。  
  
　　 **來吧** 。  
  
　　這一字還沒離開瑟蘭督伊的喉嚨，巴德已經弓起後背，絕妙又極端的興奮，全身被高潮的頂點侵襲。他們共同的高峰有如餘世，雖然實際上長不過數秒之久。  
  
　　最後兩人平靜下來，呼吸變得均勻時，巴德扭動身子，讓瑟蘭督伊漸漸軟下的勃起退出體內，應聲倒在餐桌上，筋疲力盡。  
  
　　「老天，」他輕聲說，伸出掌心貼上瑟蘭督伊的臉。「這是……」  
  
　　「我所想像的一切，而且更多。」瑟蘭督伊替他說完。事後，他還在喘息，不過二十分鐘，他的體力也耗得差不多了。「我還是老了。」  
  
　　然而，房裡懸著一個兩人心照不宣的問題，瑟蘭督伊也還不想提起。所以現在呢？他們已經做過了，接下來會怎麼樣？還會再來嗎？  
  
　　他希望還有下一次。  
  
　　他彎下身親吻巴德，剛過了性高潮，動作有點草率，嘴角勾起迷濛的微笑。「要洗澡嗎？」  
  
　　「等等，」巴德也笑著說，隱約有點睡意，一手搭住瑟蘭督伊的手臂。「一切都是你的 **想像** ？意思是你也想過這件事？」  
  
　　「嗯，如果我認為你平凡無趣，就不會一連七年每天晚上都來看你。」瑟蘭督伊回道。「這種時候你怎麼還會想睡？我感覺非常清醒。」  
  
　　「你怎麼 **不會** ？」巴德忍住一個呵欠，然後躺了回去。「這也是種劇烈運動，我畢竟只是個人類，不像你體力驚人。不過洗澡聽起來挺不錯的，是熱水吧？」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊輕咬了一下巴德的下唇。「當然是熱的，你到底以為我是什麼人？你不應該在這裡睡著，記得我們還在餐桌上，不過我可以大膽假設你是完美的主菜，我不認為我會想跟別人分享甜點。」他撥開黏在巴德額頭上的髮絲。「你非常可口。」  
  
　　巴德突然睜開雙眼。  
  
　　「甜點？」他滿懷希望問道。  
  
　　對方發出有些沙啞的笑聲。「這種時候你居然想著睡眠和食物？好吧，說說看，你想要什麼？」他仔細欣賞巴德的軀體，從大腿到下顎，卻不知道自己寵壞了這身赤裸。「只要是你想要的都能得到，糕點？杏仁派？還是其他的？」  
  
　　這不是他的意思。  
  
　　「我說的不是食物，」巴德的眼神顯得嚴肅，雙眼映照出附近的燭台。「第二次像這樣的協助，這就是我想要的，但是不一定要在今天，或許某天你會希望我回來，我們會在林中再次相遇。」  
  
　　然後就這樣了，瑟蘭督伊一直在乎的問題也攤開在眼前。「我不是說了要你也對我做同樣的事嗎？」他若有所思，也許巴德已經忘了──畢竟那時兩人都沉浸於肉體上的快感──可是瑟蘭督伊還記得，也以為對方會把他的話放在心上。「『某天』聽起來像是還要我無止盡地等待。」他挪動身子進入巴德的兩腿之間，以相對主導的姿態趴在對方身上，卻只是給了慎重的一吻。「明天？還是今晚？我想要你在我上面至少一次，人類。」  
  
　　巴德有些擔心也有些內疚，不知道自己已經離開孩子們多久了。「我的孩子，」他提醒瑟蘭督伊，「我不應該把他們獨自留在家裡太久，我記得你說過的話，也希望做到答應過你的要求，但是我必須考慮到我的孩子和他們的安全。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊把手撤回來。現在才剛過中午，他知道這話是什麼意思──巴德打算要離開了。男人總是很輕易就能說出善意的謊言，他也不想強迫巴德留下，那樣也沒意思。「當然，帶上你能帶的食物，拿回去給你的家人，他們正在等著。」  
  
　　「你還會來找我嗎？」巴德在他臉上尋找一絲真心的暗示。「如果我回到林裡，回到花開的地方，你會在這裡嗎？」或說這次幽會是否已經滿足瑟蘭督伊的好奇心？  
  
　　「如果不會讓我久等的話。」瑟蘭督伊是認真的，他也是依賴呼吸的生物，因而如此希望。「不要又是三年的時間，如果你有了人類情人，跟他上床以前記得先找到我、跟我說，這樣很公平吧？」  
  
　　巴德忍著不笑，因為他看得出來瑟蘭督伊是說認真的，雖然在長湖鎮裡受到幾分尊重，但是巴德一直以來都像是被人遺棄。  
  
　　「那不會發生的，」巴德向他保證。「我也不會讓你久等，六天後孩子們會去拜訪我妻子的妹妹，順便在她家過夜，那時我可以來嗎？」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊吻了他。「你已經受邀六天後前來。」他不知道這種美好的感覺是什麼，只能微笑和另一次吻咬表示，不過他就是喜歡這種感覺。就他的年紀而言，感情是難得的東西。懷疑和本性的獨特理解往往難以實現真正的感受。「但是如果你必須現在離開，還是先洗個澡吧，你現在的模樣實在不適合出去見人。」  
  
　　巴德的頭髮亂成一團，嘴唇腫脹，滿身是汗。  
  
　　「還不都是你幹的，」巴德笑了笑。「我並不常讓自己像這樣放縱，嗯……其實大概有十年了吧。我相信對你而言只是原野上的一根草葉，但是對我意義重大，我無法抗拒在床上醒來後的感覺，而且剛才發生的一切又會是我的另一場夢。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊不好意思告訴巴德，自己也度過多年的無性生活，這種事情沒什麼好比較的。  
  
　　「如果這是夢，我應該提醒你，以後來日方長。」他的舌尖探進巴德的嘴中，然後握住他的手，扶他站直。  
  
　　他帶著巴德走進浴室，這裡寬敞又偏僻。瑟蘭督伊沒問他是否想保留點隱私，也不需要，這裡是戶外的自然泉源，安靜得像什麼都不存在於巴德的世界裡，如果他想要一個人獨處，只要到巨岩後面就行了。瑟蘭督伊沉入水中，然後帶著微透光澤、順著後背傾洩的頭髮浮出水面，皮膚略帶粉色。  
  
　　他想轉身，親吻浴池裡另一個男人，誘使他留下，巴德給他的感覺和其他人不同。瑟蘭督伊將它歸咎於人類的壽命，是他們的壽定生命讓他們踏實地活著。他仔細洗淨頭髮沾到的酒，放鬆全身，舒了口氣。  
  
　　生命還是很美好的。  
  
　　是時候，他們站在林地邊緣附近，瑟蘭督伊確定愛人手中都帶好食物。「我只能走到這裡了。」他說道，外面的世界已出現在林邊。「沒問題吧？」  
  
　　兩大袋沉重的袋子，他得花很多時間才能跟孩子們解釋清楚，巴德只能苦笑、不知所措。比起以往，今天根本就是一場夢。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊站在原地，他的睡魔（Sandman）是不會隨他走出這片讓他美夢成真的境域。  
  
　　「以後日子會過得難熬又緩慢，」他對精靈保證。「我會算著時間，直到我們再見。」他上前抬頭吻著優雅的生靈，隔在兩人胸前的袋子散發出酵母的味道。「再見了， **瑟蘭督伊** 。」最後忍不住輕聲喚著他的名字。  
  
　　聽見的那瞬間，一陣顫抖明顯流竄精靈的身體。他捧起他的臉頰，拉得他踮高腳尖，在最後將要離開的那一刻覆上對方的雙唇。「回去照顧你的家人，巴德，六天後我會來找你。」  
  
　　夕陽之下，巴德走進最後一段距離，他才轉身而退。瑟蘭督伊不會這麼簡單就放過他，只要是巴德腳步落下的地方，其左邊或右邊就會彈出一株勿忘草，當巴德回頭，它們已經連成彎曲的一線，直至瑟蘭督伊所在之處。  
  
　　當他越過林地邊緣時，已不見花與精靈的蹤影。


End file.
